Cera and the mirrior of truth
by IM Crrraaazzzyyy
Summary: This is about a girl named Cera and she goes to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry (the mirrior part will come up in the story)
1. getting introduced

Chapter 1 Getting Introduced  
  
  
Cera looked around the Hogwarts express for some place to sit; She   
was listening to her diskman and wasn't noticing the empty seats   
right in front of her.  
  
Cera Kelly (Cee-ra) is a 15-year-old from Canada with blonde   
shoulder length hair that she was wearing in braids. She was wearing   
knee high boots, thigh high socks a mini plaid skirt and a white short   
sleeved shirt  
  
Cera opened a compartment door and was relieved to see that only 3   
other people were in it, she sat down in one of the seats and took   
out her Hand held TV to watch her favorite show 'the Simpsons'   
"Hi!" said a girl with cinnamon brown bushy hair who was already   
wearing her robes   
"Hi" Cera replied.   
"My names Hermione what's yours?"  
"Cera" She said in meek voice.  
"This is Ron" She pointed to a boy with red hair and freckles  
"And this!" Ron interrupted  
"Is the famous Harry Potter!" Cera just gave him a confused stare   
then said  
"Wait! Your that kid who like killed that crazy dude!" Hermione and   
Ron burst out laughing while Harry blushed profusely.  
"Didn't kill him" Ron said between laughs  
"So Cera how old are you?" Hermione said after she (but not Ron)   
calmed down  
"15"  
"What's with your voice?" ("Ron!" yelled Hermione)  
"I'm from Canada"   
"and what's this?" asked Harry   
"What? The Simpsons?!? You mean to tell me that you've never   
heard of the Simpsons?"  
"Nope, what's it about?"  
"Just a normal American family" Ron and Harry both sat down beside   
Cera to see what the show was about and Hermione buried herself in   
The standard book of spells 5, until they were horribly interrupted..  
"Oh, and who is this dish?" said a boy with bleach blonde boy with a   
long drawling voice.  
"What!!" said Hermione giggling furiously   
"Umm... I'm Draco Malfoy"  
"Cera Kelly"  
"Seriously Cera you DON'T want to get involved with him" said Harry  
"SHUT UP POTTER!!" Malfoy left in a huff, Ron, Harry, Hermione.   
And Cera all got back to what they were doing before.  
  
When they finally got to Hogwarts it was already dark. Everybody   
got off the train  
"Cera Kelly could you please come with me?" it was prof. Dumbldore   
Cera had heard so much about.  
"Oh, you're probably going to get sorted. I hope you get in   
Griffindor!" said Hermione  
  
Cera walked with Dumbldore to a the nearest rock gargoyle   
"Bernie Botts" he said the rock softened and the gargoyle leapt aside,   
then he led her into a big room that she assumed was Dumbldore's   
office   
"Now the sorting hat is being use by the first years so I'm supposed   
to take your qualities and put them in an alicauris charm, but I'm an   
old man, so why don't you just tell me what house you want to be   
in?" Prof. Dumbldore said  
"Griffindor sir." Said Cera  
" Okay you're in Griffindor! Keep this between you and me okay? I   
shudder to think of what Minerva would do if she found out" He   
chuckled  
"Thank you sir!" said Cera as she was leaving  
  
"Cera! You in Griffindor?" piped up Hermione  
"yeah" said Cera  
"She sat down and watched the rest of the sorting ceremony. When   
it finished Cera was surprised to see all the food that appeared in   
front of her.  
"FOOD!!" squealed Cera  
"Yeah and slave labor at that" Hermione said hotly  
"Hermione! PLEASE! Can't we eat our meal in peace without hearing   
about the stupid elves?" said Ron  
"STUPID?!? Excuse me? They're living creatures too and deserve the   
same treatment as anyone!"  
"yeah whatever" sighed Ron  
"Did you know that House elves are not given sick days!" said   
Hermione turning her attention to Cera. "And their not even paid!?!   
Cera, would like to join S.P.E.W.?"  
"Eh?" said Cera  
"don't ask" said Harry in a hushed voice that Hermione couldn't hear  
"the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare! Its two sickles to   
join."  
"O-okay......?" said Cera  
"Nooo!" it was Ron   
When they were all done and all the plates were clean Prof.   
Dumbldore stood up to talk  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! Yet again I would like   
to inform you that the Forbidden forest is still out of bounds and I   
would also like to introduce to you our new defense against dark arts   
teacher Prof. Spearlock!" Prof. Spearlock was a very beautiful woman   
with golden blonde hair and silver robes she didn't look older than   
20. She stood up and the all the students clapped, "Well, classes are   
tomorrow and I know you'll all want a good sleep so bedtime!" All the   
students got up and left the great hall.  
  
Soon they got to a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress and a boy in   
the front said  
"Rowling!" the picture flipped opened to reveal a hole that they went   
though  
"Come on Cera! This is the way to the girl's dormitory! Night Ron,   
Harry!" Hermione led her up to a circular room with four, four poster   
beds and two other girls putting posters on their walls  
"Parvati, Lavender! This is Cera Kelly!" The two girls spun around and   
grins spread across their faces  
"Hi! I'm Parvati Patil!" said one of the girls  
"I'm Lavender Brown!" said the other. After getting aquatinted Cera   
put up a poster of her favorite band 'Backstreet Boys' and a picture   
of her boyfriend Parker  
"Oooo! He's sooo cute!" squealed Lavender  
"ugh Lavender is that all you think about? BOYS?!?" complained   
Hermione  
" Well sorrrry! I never knew it would kill anyone!" said Lavender hotly   
"I don't know about you but I'm going bed!" said Parvati obviously   
trying to keep the peace between Lavender and Hermione.  
"Good idea!" said Hermione coldly shooting Lavender an icy stare   
  
In the middle of the night Cera woke up from a jolt on her stomach  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cera screamed, two   
yellow eyes were staring back at her.  
"What!?!?!" Hermione said groggily but alarmed Cera switched on her   
lamp  
"Crookshanks! Sorry Cera this is my cat he usually never gets off my   
bed! "said Hermione  
"Whasdamader?" Said a very tired Parvati  
"nothing go back to sleep" said Hermione Cera turned off her lamp  
"HEY!! Who screamed?" Lavender called into the darkness  
"SHAD UP!" Yelled Parvati  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lessons

Chapter 2 Lessons  
All the girls woke the next morning refreshed and not remembering   
about the incident last night. Cera got dressed in her jeans and tank   
top then put on her robes over top.   
"C'mon Cera! Breakfast time!" Hermione called  
" K coming!" She and Hermione went down to the great hall and sat   
down beside Harry and Ron. Cera heard a lot of hooting and she   
knew it must time that the owls came with the mail A small barn owl   
sat beside Cera but had no Package or letter with it  
"Apherditie!" Cera said scowling at the owl that was eating all her   
bacon "You are going to be so fat! Give that to me!" she grabbed the   
bacon out of the owls beak and replaced it with a piece of melon   
Apherditie obviously didn't like it because dropped it and bit Cera's   
hand that made her drop the bacon the owl ate it up happily then   
flew away  
"Why doesn't she eat at the Owlery?" Harry asked  
"She's a stuck up brat that's why!" They laughed and then the 5th   
year timetables arrived  
"hmmm...... transfiguration first" pondered Hermione  
"Great! We've got care of magical creatures today! Cera, you can   
meet Hag-oh no! not with the Slitherins again!" whined Ron  
"Oh well we'll never get one without so there's no use whining!"   
scolded Hermione  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Cera all headed down to transfiguration.   
They got there pretty early so they got seats right in the front. Soon   
Prof. McGonagoll came in and almost immediately started writing   
notes on the board about transfiguring their desks  
"Again!" complained Cera  
"You did this before?" asked Hermione  
"Yup, it's so easy I got it on first try see?" Cera quickly turned her   
desk into a vase then back again.  
"Very good Miss. Kelly but I would appreciate it if you waited till I   
was done the notes?"  
"Yes Ma'am" Cera muttered loud enough for the Professor to hear   
When everyone was done McGonagoll asked Cera up to the front of   
the class to demonstrate how to turn a desk into a very big book. No   
one could get not even Hermione!  
  
Finally the lesson was over  
"Ugh that was hard!" said Ron  
"Once you get the hang of it it's not hard you'll get it!" reassured   
Cera  
"Yeah right" muttered Ron. They all gathered up their stuff and   
headed out for herbology   
  
They all gathered outside of the greenhouses waiting for Prof. Sprout  
"Ok greenhouse 4!" everyone gathered in the greenhouse and had a   
very exiting lesson  
"I need some new gloves!" Cera informed everyone  
"Who doesn't" said Harry. They all looked at their gloves, which had   
all had several holes in them. The class was dissecting Quadeelyas;   
their dragon hide gloves weren't strong enough to handle the insides   
of the plant but Cera was showing them pictures of her old school   
and didn't hear the professor say the had to get the special 'extra   
strong' dragon hide gloves.  
"Next is care of magical creatures!" said Ron excitedly,   
"Cera you can meet Hagrid!" They all walked to the great hall for a   
lunch then after they ran down to Hagrid's cabin for their lesson  
"Hi ya Hagrid!" said Harry  
"Mornin'!" said Hagrid happily  
"Hagrid this is Cera! She's new here," said Hermione  
"Nice ter meet ya!" said Hagrid as he was taking a fury thing that   
latched its teeth on his hand. Cera assumed it didn't hurt him   
considering how big Hagrid was.  
"Hullo Cera" said a familiar drawling voice  
"Oh, hello Draco" Cera with not much enthusiasm in her voice  
"Why do you hang out with these losers anyway?" said Draco  
" Because I do, okay? Really is it any of your business whatsoever?"   
Cera spat back at Malfoy.   
"Humph" Malfoy said as he stomped away. The rest of the lesson   
Malfoy was giving Cera and her friends dirty looks.   
"Finally I thought supper would never come!" said Ron massaging his   
stomach. They all went to the great hall and had a some stew for   
supper  
"Mmm I love this places food." Said Cera. They all headed to the   
common room where they were going to teach Cera how to play   
exploding snap after four games of losing Cera decided it was time to   
go to bed.  
"I'm coming with you!" said Hermione,   
"I can hardly keep my eyes open!" Cera and Hermione got into there   
pajamas and got into bed  
"Cera?" asked Hermione   
"Ya?"   
"Why did you come to Hogwarts?"  
"My parents are dead and I Dumbldore said I could stay the summers   
here." Said Cera.  



	3. The key

  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 The Key  
  
"Morning!" Hermione yelled to Cera to get up  
"Yeah yeah" Cera said as she got up. Parvati and Lavender were already up and gone to breakfast.  
"Anyone in the bathroom?" asked Cera  
"No but I will be in a sec." Replied Hermione  
"Pffft not on my life!" yelled Cera as she raced Hermione to the bathroom.  
"Ha ha! To the victor always come the winnings!" said Cera triumphantly  
"The spoil!" yelled back Hermione   
  
Hermione and Cera met Ron and Harry in the Great hall; Cera ate as fast as she could so Apherditie wouldn't have a chance to eat any.  
"What do we have today?" asked Harry  
"Potions, Divination then Defense against dark arts" Sighed Ron  
"Divination?" asked Cera  
"You must know what it is, you have it to!" said Hermione  
"My mom signed me up for a bunch of shit I don't know" replied Cera   
"I suppose your mum did your book shopping as well?" said Ron sarcastically   
"Yup!" said Cera giggling at the look on Ron's face.  
"Well we have Potions first." Sighed Hermione  
"Why doesn't anybody like potions?" Cera asked  
"See that teacher over there one with the greasy hair?" said Harry, ("Yech!" gasped Cera) "Yup he's the Potions master. Don't worry you'll learn to hate him." He smiled slightly  
  
The four teenagers sat down in the farthest seat they could get then set up their caldrons. Snape (the Potions master) came in and sat at his desk  
"Uh...why isn't he teaching?" asked Cera  
"He will, " said Harry  
" POTTER!" yelled Snape, "If you feel like talking so much why don't you tell me how much Bubotuber puss I would need to make a simple awakening potion?"   
"Uhhhh..." answered Harry  
"See? He would never do that to a Slitherin!" Hermione whispered to Cera  
"Miss. Granger! Why don't you tell me how to take fame and put it in a bottle?" Snape spat at Hermione. She screwed up her face as she pondered the answer  
"I-I don't know!" Hermione whimpered  
"Let this be a lesson to you!" Snape told the Slitherins "Griffindors are useless in the art of potions!" The Slitherins sniggered loudly  
"NO!!!!" Cera yelled, "An awakening potion doesn't use Bubotuber puss! And to bottle fame you must take an Acriliar potion and put the fameroso charm on it! If you didn't notice we're only 5th years and this is a 7th year level! I wouldn't expect you to though cause it looks like you don't know much!!!"   
"MISS KELLY!!! YOU WILL NOT TALK TO YOUR ELDERS LIKE THAT!!" Snape screamed at the top of his lungs, "DETENTION!! MAKE IT DOUBLE!! AND 50 POINTS FROM GRIFFINDOR!"  
When Cera walked out of the class the whole Griffindor house applauded, The Slitherins just scowled and went on their way  
  
Cera, Harry, and Ron bid their good-byes to Hermione who went to arithmancy and climbed the long stairway to the divination class. They all sat a table and took out their unfogging the futures  
"So.........what do I do in this class?" asked Cera  
"Mostly listening to Prof. Trelawney tell Harry he's gonna die" said Ron as Harry punch him in the arm.  
"Your gonna die!?!" gasped Cera  
"no, Trelawney is just a big fraud" said Harry reassuringly Prof. Trelawney walked in  
"This year we will be doing the fine art of taro readings" Prof. Trelawney said as Parvati and Lavender squealed with delight,  
"each table take a set of cards the directions are in your books." Ron got the cards and they read the directions in the books,  
"Harry, it says here you will have a romantic relationship, Oooo!" Cera squealed as she read Harry's taro,  
"oh! And it says it will be with one of your close friends! I wonder whom? Hermione maybe!!!" Cera was laughing her head off at this point  
"Ha ha very funny! You know this is not even close to being real don't you?" Harry said  
"Yes, but it nice to pretend" Cera said as her laughing calmed down to feurious giggling  
"Ok Cera I'll do yours!" Parvati had come over to their table to read Cera's   
"hmm........." Parvati pondered,  
"it says you'll have a romantic relationship with a person who is close!" Cera looked at Harry burst out laughing.  
  
When Harry, Ron, and Cera got to the great hall Hermione was all ready there, they sat down next to her (Cera still giggling at her and Harry's predictions)   
"What's up with her?" asked Hermione  
"don't ask" Harry sighed  
  
When they finished their lunch they all headed down to Defense against dark arts.  
"I wonder what this new teacher is like." Said Harry  
"I hope she's like Lupin!" said Ron excitedly. They walked into the classroom and sat down in the front row  
"Hello my name is Prof. Spearlock and I will be your new defense against dark arts teacher." She said, then started taking roll call when she finished she hoped on her desk and sat down then said  
"okay now that we're all aquatinted lets start shall we? Turn to page 5 in your books and just read that page when your done just kinda sit there and I'll notice your done."   
"Not that organized is she?" said Hermione  
"better than Lockhart" snapped Ron a little to loud  
"Lockhart you say? Man he was kinda a stupid ditz wasn't he?"  
"I like her already!" said Harry. Hermione just scowled  
"everyone done?" Asked Prof. Spearlock in a cheery voice, "Good! Ok now by what you read there lets have a good ol' debate!" She picked 3 people to start of the debate, the question was if a memory charm should be made illegal, legal, or just legal to the ministry members  
she picked Dean, Neville, and everybody insisted Cera from the influence they got at the start at the start of the day at potions.  
  
The rest of the week went by very fast and soon Cera found herself walking down to Snape's office for detention. Cera rapped on the door 3 times and heard Snape say  
"Come in" She walked in and was surprised to see Hagrid in there  
"You'll be patrolling the forbidden forest with Hagrid tonight." Cera followed Hagrid out to a giant forest and they started to patrol it to make sure that no students came into it  
"this is pointless" Cera said loud enough for only her to hear. She kicked a rock really hard it hit a tree and something fell on her head  
"Ouch!" She screamed  
"You okay" Hagrid asked her  
"Yeah" she replied and the continued on there way. Cera picked up the thing that fell on her head it was a key it was ridged and not she'd ever seen before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The secret letter

"You guys!" Cera said excitedly. It was the Sunday morning and they were eating in the great hall  
"What?" Ron said  
"Look!" Cera squealed. She held out the key so everyone could see.  
"Woah" said Harry, "what do you suppose it opens?"  
" I dunno after breakfast I'm check it out!" said Cera feeding Apherditie a piece of bacon  
"Great we'll come with you!" said Ron sounding also very excited. They finished their breakfast and went to the common room  
" So where should we check first?" said Harry  
" Just locked rooms I suppose we'll find it sooner or later," said Hermione. They got out of the common room and started looking for a locked one  
"Found one!" yelled Ron. Cera threw him the key and they all watched in anticipation as he put the key in  
"Dang! It doesn't work!" whined Ron they all sighed and went on looking for another locked door.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
After a long search the four gave up for the day Cera went to her dormitory to put away the key and noticed a piece of parchment lying on her bed, it read:  
*************************************  
  
You will be having your detention with me tonight  
  
Prof. Spearlock  
  
"Ugh oh well I better get going" moaned Cera. She went into the common room and told her she was going. Then she walked up to Prof. Spearlock's office and knocked  
"Come in" Cera heard from inside, she walked in a saw Prof. Spearlock hunched over a paper  
"Oh yes Cera! I don't need you that urgently I just need you to take this letter to Prof. Dumbldore for me. Then you can go back to your common room."  
"Okay" said Cera really relieved since she didn't have to have a very bad detention. Of course Cera's curiosity got hold of her and she couldn't help but open the letter and read it, it said:  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Albus  
  
The key is missing and you know what that means if the doors are opened the prophecy will come true. one of the students might have the key and all we know is that the doors are in the top floor so I say we should lock off the top floor to all students.  
  
Faith  
  
"Phophecy.........Doors.........Upstairs.........KEY?!?" said Cera very excited   
  
  
  
  



End file.
